


The Two Times Harry Hook Got Jealous and the One Time That He Wasn't

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Harry Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Harry Hook, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Harry Hook doesn't get jealous. Or at least that's what he tells himself. But there is only a certain amount of will power someone can have. And he's losing that will power. Fast.





	The Two Times Harry Hook Got Jealous and the One Time That He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fic features implied self-harm. If you are easily effected by self-harm don't read.

Gaston Jr. (Junes)

Harry was fuming. What in the actual fuck did that prick think he was doing? Harry and Uma had been dating a few months now. Harry had gone looking for his captain and girlfriend when he had heard what had sounded like Junes, one of the twins. But they wouldn’t dare enter pirate territory, would they? Well, actually yes, yes they would. Because they were just like their dad. All brawn and no brains. Harry stared coldly at the scene before him. Junes was leaning against the entrance of the chip shop, talking with what could only be described as an overly nice expression. Because now they were laughing. And Junes was flirting with her and Harry nearly lost it. What the hell is he doing. Everyone on the docks knew that Uma was off limits. And if anyone wanted her, well, they’d have to go through Harry first and that really wasn’t something that anyone wanted to see. Harry didn’t get jealous. Oh no. He just wasn’t like that. No. He never got jealous, just angry. And the more Harry looked at Junes grinning at Uma while she was wearing a smile of her own made Harry want to vomit. He was angry. Actually, angry was an understatement. He was beyond pissed. No one had the right to just walk up to his girlfriend and start flirting with her. No fucking way. Not on his watch. 

But now Junes had seen Harry, he kept glancing up at him. A silent challenge. One that said, ‘why don’t you try stop me?’. Now Harry was jealous. Uma was his and only his. How dare he try to take her away from him. How dare she go along with it. Harry didn’t wait a second longer, his actions taken over by his anger. He heard Gaston Jr. audibly gulp as his hook grazed the skin of his neck. “I suggest ya get out of her, pretty boy. I wouldn’t want Uma to see what I’d have to do to ya if I were to catch ya. So why don’t you do what’s best for both of us. Ya stay away from me girlfriend and I won’t have to hook ya. How does that sound?”, Harry said, his voice raising an octave in annoyance. Junes just nodded silently and scurried away. Harry laughed. However, that laugh was quickly cut short as he saw Uma staring at him. “Y’know, I don’t need you to do that every time another guy comes within three feet of me. I can handle myself Harry. But thank you”, Uma said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Harry just shook his head. He knew Uma could take care of herself, but that didn’t stop him from getting jealous. If he had to fight off every other guy that came onto Uma, then so be it.

Ben

The crew were all in the chip shop, staring at the small TV on the old wooden shelf, as Uma appeared in her teal dress. Harry couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked in her gown. She looked way better than the prissy pink princesses in Auradon. Harry also couldn’t help but notice that the crew weren’t staring at the TV anymore, but at him. He was pacing up and down the length of the chip shop, a look of dread in his eyes. Harry was worried that something would happen to Uma over there. She could get caught and imprisoned or worse, killed and Harry had so many thoughts rushing through his head at once that he didn’t know how to calm down. He took a long, deep breath. It would be fine. Everything would be perfectly fine. Uma’s plan would succeed and they would get off this dreaded place. 

They were dancing now. Uma and that fucking holier-than-thou king. Harry was extremely jealous. She hadn’t old him about any of this. Uma didn’t tell him about the dancing. They weren’t supposed to dance. And Uma certainly wasn’t supposed to get all dolled up for the king. Hell, she’s never even worn a dress for him! And he was her boyfriend. Harry looked at the TV again, wanting to turn it off or break it or fucking anything. This is bullshit! Harry had a feeling that she never told him about the dancing because she knew that he was going to get jealous. But even still, he just wished she had told him. It wasn’t really the dancing that bothered Harry. It’s that Uma looked happy. Really happy. She was genuinely smiling and Harry felt sick. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go to Auradon to stop this. Fuck it! Harry turned and stormed out of the chip shop, not bothering to look at the TV one last time. He just hoped that the plan worked.

Auradon

The plan didn’t work but Ben had decided to bring more of the VKs over to Auradon that he thought deserved a chance. The only thing that Harry deserved a chance at was wrapping his hands around the king’s neck and strangling him to death. He hated him more than he hated his father and that said something. He was sitting at a table with Gil at the moment, looking towards where Uma was clinging to Ben’s arm. Mal had broken it off with Ben after they rescued him from the Isle. She was with Evie now. No one cared. Doug and Evie had broken up too. It was Doug that brought it up. He didn’t think that it was working and broke up with her. And besides, everyone kinda knew that Evie had had a thing for Mal since forever.

Harry kept looking at them. Uma and Ben. He gripped his hook so tight that his knuckles were white. But no matter how much he stared at them together, he couldn’t bring himself to be jealous. Because they weren’t together anymore, so why did it matter? It mattered to him. A lot. But he wasn’t jealous. Uma was happy and seeing her like that made Harry happy. To a certain extent anyway. She obviously wasn’t happy with him. And that was fine, right? Uma just didn’t love him anymore. It was killing Harry but if Uma was happy with Ben, he wasn’t going to deny her of that. He looked down at the scars on his wrists. He just had find better coping methods, or he was going to be dead soon. He wasn’t jealous, no. Just sad. They should have just stayed on the Isle. Then she wouldn’t be with him. Harry wasn’t a prince, not by a long shot. But he never thought that Uma would go for a guy like that. She was a captain and he, her first mate. They were perfect for each other in Harry’s mind. But nothing ever worked out in Harry’s mind. It was fine though. He just had to get over it, over her. It would take time. But maybe, just maybe, something would finally work out for him. He would find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Drop a comment or kudos and tell me what you think.


End file.
